A Sinnoh Journey
by K.Grace75
Summary: Meet Destiny Pureheart a sad and lonely teenager whose dreams and hopes were crushed one day as a group of teenaged girls hurt her for no reason. Then the next day she wakes up and finds herself in the Sinnoh Region, in Twinleaf Town! *Title Changed!*
1. Why Me!

A Journey through Sinnoh

Summary: Meet Destiny Pureheart a sad and lonely teenager whose dreams and hopes were crushed one day as a group of teenaged girls hurt her for no reason. Then the next day she wakes up and finds herself in the Sinnoh Region, in Twinleaf Town!

_**Chapter One: Why Me?!**_

**Flashback!**

**Yesterday after school…**

"**Hey girls let's make a little someone cry." Sasha the leader of a pack of popular girls whispered to her pack while looking at the blonde haired girl…Destiny.**

**Sasha walked by the poor unexpected 15 year old girl and pushed her to the ground.**

"**Hey! What was that for…Sasha…?" Destiny cried.**

"**Oh nothing." Sasha said smiling evilly and then started to pull Destiny's hair.**

**As Sasha and another Kelly another one of the pack held the poor girl down the others pulled out their lipsticks and started drawing on her face. Tears streamed down her face. When they were done another girl, Helen, pulled a mirror out and shoved it in Destiny's face. Destiny cried harder as she thought.**

_**Why me?! Why me?!**_

**Destiny broke free and ran home trying to ignore the teasing, laughter and the poring rain. When she got home she ran to her room, flounced on her bed crying the hardest her had ever cried and wished,**

"**I wish that I could be in a place where no one would hurt me and I would be known as a good person like I really am. I wish I could be somewhere, somewhere I could call my home…"**

**She soon fell asleep on her bed. Lucky for her that her parents, Faith and Douglas Pureheart, weren't home at the time.**

**End Flashback!**

That night her Nintendo DS started to glow a bright sparkly white. In a split second Destiny was gone and a sparkly new game was placed in her Nintendo DS.


	2. Sinnoh Here I Am! Team Galactic!

_**Chapter Two: Sinnoh Here I Am! Team Galatic!**_

Destiny woke up to find that she was not in her bed but in somebody else's and to people whispering. She looked around and spotted the backs of three teenagers her age.

"She's been out all of yesterday?!" A boy with blonde hair asked clearly shocked.

"Yeah I found her when I was training my Pachirisu." A girl with indigo hair said.

"That's strange…" Another boy with indigo hair said.

"Yeah I wonder where she's from." The girl said looking over her shoulder to see that Destiny was awake. "Oh you're awake! That's a relief!"

The two boys turned around too. The girl walked over the bed, the boys followed.

"I'm Dawn Hikari and this is Lucas Wright…" Dawn said pointing at the other blue haired boy and then pointed to the blonde haired boy, "and this is Andrew Grange."

"Hey!" Andrew said.

"How ya doing?" Lucas asked.

"I'm Destiny Pureheart. Nice to meet you." Destiny said. "Um would ya mind telling me where I am?"

"You're in Twinleaf Town of the Sinnoh Region. Why?" Dawn asked.

"No reason." Destiny answered. _How am I in the Sinnoh region?_

"Hey do you have a Pokemon?"

"No, but I wish I did…"

"Why don't we all go to the Professor's lab and get you one?"

"Sure!" Destiny said then looked at the mirror and gasped. "Just let me fix myself up first!"

"Ooooh! I'll help you!" Dawn said excited.

"Girls…" Both boys muttered then got a whack on the head by the two girls. "Ow!"

"OUT!!" Dawn scolded.

"Alright, Alright! We're going!" Lucas said.

"Just don't take too long!" Andrew said.

"Ok fine!" Dawn said shutting the door. "Now get outta bed so I can take a look at you!"

Destiny got out from under the covers.

"Hmm… I GOT IT!!" Dawn said startling Destiny. "Oops sorry about that!"

"No worries!" Destiny said smiling.

"Hang on a sec!" Dawn said looking through her closet then her clothing dresser. "Aha!"

She pulled out five different outfits.

"Try these on!" Dawn said.

"Um, ok." Destiny said taking one outfit.

She came out wearing pink cappries and a pink sleeveless shirt with a dark pink scarf and pink boots.

"Too much pink." Destiny said.

She then tried on another outfit which was a dark blue skirt, white biker shorts underneath it and a blue tee-shirt that had the words "PokePal!" in white, a light blue scarf, like the one Dawn wears, and dark blue sparkly boots with no heel. She had her hair curled and put into a high ponytail.

She tried on the other outfits and said,

"I like the second outfit the best!"

"Let's pack them all because they all look great on you."

"Ok but there's on problem."

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

"I don't have a traveling bag." Destiny said.

"Oh that's no problem! You can use one of mine!" Dawn said digging in her dresser again and pulled out a light blue backpack.

"Wow! Thanks Dawn!" Destiny said taking the backpack.

"No problem!" Dawn said.

Dawn then looked in her closet and pulled out another outfit and went into the bathroom and changed. She came out wearing a dark blue skirt, white biker shorts underneath, a blue shirt that said "PokePal!" in white, a light blue scarf like her old pink one and dark blue sparkly boots with no heel. She had her hair curled and put into a high ponytail.

Destiny and Dawn laughed,

"We match!" Destiny said.

"You don't mind do ya?"

"No, we _are_ practically _like_ twins! Our first names start with a "D". We're the same height, same weight I think, the same hair length and same eye colors, matching clothing and the same hair style! If only we had the same color hair, hahaha!" Destiny said laughing.

"That can be fixed!" Dawn said laughing too.

"Nah, I like my hair color!" Destiny said smiling.

"Ok, suit you're self." Dawn said also smiling.

About an hour later…

Dawn opened the door and the two girls walked out giggling.

"Are you two done _yet_?!" Andrew asked impatiently.

"Yeah let's go!"

"Yeah but before we go…Destiny and I have a little work to do…" Dawn started.

"…and you're coming with us!" Destiny finished.

The two boys knew what was coming next.

"NOOOOOOOO!! NOT, SHOPPING?!" The two boys cried.

"Yes shopping!" The two girls answered. "And you're buying!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" The boys cried.

"BYE MOM!!" Dawn yelled, "We're leaving to start a new journey!"

"Ok! But be safe!" Johanna said coming into the room.

"Don't worry!" Dawn said

"When you tell me not to worry is when I worry the most!" Johanna said placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh yeah… See ya, mom!" Dawn said hurrying the other three out the door.

"Bye honey! Take care of each other!" Johanna said waving.

"We will!" All four teens answered waving.

Each girl took a boy by the arm, Destiny had Andrew and Dawn had Lucas, and dragged them all the way the Sandgem Town and to the nearest shopping mall. The girls immediately lead the boys to the girls clothing shore.

"Are you sure we're aloud to be here?"

"Sure, no sweat!"

The girls grabbed about three of the same outfits and two different ones and went into the changing rooms.

"Oh boy… this is going to be a long…" Andrew started.

The two girls came out both of them wearing a light blue skirt and white top that said, "Pokemon" in dark blue letters with light blue and white gloves (like the ones May wears.) and dark blue boots.

"Day…" Andrew whispered as he blushed at what Destiny was wearing. _Why am I blushing? I've just met her. I don't have feeling for her…do I? Nah it can't be…_

"Well, what do you guys think?" The two girls asked waiting for an answer.

"Dawn you look beautiful." Lucas said smiling.

"Thanks!" Dawn replied.

Andrew couldn't take his eyes off of Destiny. She noticed that, too, and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Uh… You ok, Andrew?" Destiny asked.

"Huh?! What was that?" Andrew said nervously.

"I said, are you ok?" Destiny repeated.

"O-oh yeah I-I'm fine." Andrew stuttered

"Are you sure? You're all red in the face. You don't have a fever do you." Destiny asked worriedly putting her hand to Andrew's forehead. It wasn't hot so Destiny assumed he didn't have a fever.

"Uh, how about Andrew and I wait for you guys at the front entrance of the mall, ok?" Lucas said.

"Sure, we'll just pay for the outfits and then we have to go to the jewelry store, alright?" Dawn said.

"Alright, deal. See you two girls later!" Lucas said pushing Andrew by the shoulders out of the clothing store.

With Lucas and Andrew…

"Hey man, what was that all about?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Andrew said sadly knowing that Lucas wouldn't understand.

Suddenly there as an explosion in the jewelry store.

"Hey isn't that were Destiny and Dawn said they were going to be?!" Andrew yelled worriedly.

"That's what they said, now come on! We have to help!" Lucas said.

"Right!" Andrew nodded and the two boys ran to the jewelry store…

With Dawn and Destiny…

"WOW!" Destiny exclaimed. "Look at that!"

"What?" Dawn asked.

"This!" Destiny said holding up a sapphire bracelet. "There's another one, too!"

"Let's buy it!" Dawn said.

"Ok!"

The two paid and put the stuff they bought in there traveling bags and were about to leave the store when…

_**BOOM!**_

There was an explosion.

"Wha-what's going on?!" Destiny asked quietly as she and Dawn ran and hid behind the counter.

"I-I don't kn-know." Dawn whispered back.

Destiny peeked one side of her head out from behind the counter and gasped.

"What? What is it? What's going on out th-" Dawn was silenced when Destiny's hand covered Dawn's mouth.

"Be quiet!" Destiny whispered.

"Hey, I think I heard something over there!" A female voice yelled.

Before they could move two people grabbed Destiny and Dawn roughly and dragged them out from behind the counter.

"Hey let us go!" Destiny yelled.

"Hey wait I know you! You're Team Galactic!" Dawn yelled glaring at the three Galactic members.

"Yeah and we know you too, Dawn Hikari. You traveled with Ash Ketchum and Brock Rocki and ruined our perfect plans!" The female said angrily.

"So? Your plans are evil. We stopped you once and we will stop you again, you ugly witch!"

"What? Why you little-" The female started but was interrupted by…

"LET THEM GO!!!" Lucas yelled glaring and if looks could kill the three bad guys would be dead.

"YOU HURT THEM AND YOU WILL PAY!!!" Andrew said venomously and also glaring like Lucas was.

"Aww look their little boyfriends are here!" One of the males said and smirked.

The female and the two males got ready to battle quickly forgetting about Dawn and Destiny. Dawn quickly took out Pachirisu's Pokeball and said,

"Go, Pachirisu, use Spark on the three Team Galactic members now!"

"Pachi!" It said sending a blue bolt of electricity to shock the Galactic members. They fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"Let's go!" Andrew said helping Destiny up and taking her hand and running out of the store with Dawn and Lucas right behind them. They ran out just as five police men and women arrived.

"Are you kids ok?!" One of the police men said.

"I'm ok" Dawn said.

"Yeah, me, too" Lucas said.

"I'm fine." Andrew said.

"I'm exhausted but I guess we're all ok." Destiny said.

"You better get to a Pokemon Center. Come on, I'll take you there." One of the police women said.

The four nodded their heads and followed her to her police car.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!**


End file.
